Happy Appy Visits Mercy
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate accepts Humphrey back, but there's a bigger threat to plague Mercy… A CHILDREN'S SHOW!
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Merry Frickmas!' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Happy Appy on PBS

Brian, Hutch, Wayne, Kate, Humphrey, Saul and Claudette were in Humphrey and Kate's place. They were thinking on how to get rid of the Gray Mann problem.

Wayne, Kate, Humphrey and Hutch were going over some plans as the others were watching TV. Humphrey looked behind him and looked at the three. He went up to them.

"You know; you guys can help…"

"I get enough sass from my mom." Brian started. "I don't need someone to be on my back for this entire show."

"Well I'm sorry but the show doesn't revolve around you, it revolves around everyone. Now help us."

"In a sec. I want to see what's on." Brian said as he flipped through channels.

"Give me that remote!" Humphrey yelled as he lunged himself at him and they started to fight over the remote. Meanwhile the channels start to change.

"No, get away!" Brian yelled as he pushed him off. Humphrey laid there as if he was hurt. Brian then was concerned.

He inched closer as Humphrey put his face away from the camera. When Brian got close, Humphrey turned and roared as he turned into a werewolf in his own will. Brian jumped back afraid and dropped the remote.

Humphrey then shook his head real fast and he turned back to normal. He got the remote and gave it to Saul. Humphrey and Brian got up and Humphrey started to talk.

"Only Saul can watch it. It's not like he has any powers." They walked over and Claudette got up and went over to them.

Saul looked dejected as he thought of something that might be true in theory… he had no powers…

He wasn't smart, athletic, supernatural. Hell, he tried to eat a hot dog and it got him in the hospital. But as Saul thought of that he closed his eyes and remembered something. Something he'd seen before.

He saw apocalyptic world with the Devil in his fear-imind as all of Mercy was in dismay. He saw Aaron was still alive by being hooked to some box thing. Saul kept hearing the word Pandorica as he saw the whole town go to Hell.

Saul then gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the gang working. He then was about to go tell them this, but something on TV started to play.

" _And now…Happy Appy…on PBS."_

"Ok. I just need to calm down. Maybe I'll watch this show."

The camera shifted to the TV screen and we then see him. The thing that nightmares are made up. The thing scarier than what Saul envisioned.

This was the Happy Appy show…


	3. Powers Beyond the TV

Saul was nervously watching the show as he sat there. He was nervous on what he might see next in his head. The show started to play.

"I hope this show can calm me down."

We see a fake sky background set with kids in a semi-circle. Then out comes the host. The host was Happy Appy, but by God was he scary. We see a hand and arm holding something as the body is off screen.

The hand looked too realistic and real life than the normal cartoon style this show has. What he was holding was an apple on a stick with a construction paper mouth and eyes. He also had clay hands and arms.

It then started to talk.

"Hello children…" He said in a soothing voice that seemed to calm Saul. "I'm

Happy Appy, your guide to fun."

"This guy is so nice…" Saul said drowsily.

"We're gonna learn how to… what's that? We have mail?" The kids in the semi-circle started to cheer.

"Well, let's open them." The apple then grabbed the mail with its clay hands and he opened them up. He started to read.

" _Dear Appy,_

 _My name is Saul Mundy…"_

"That's funny, that's like my…" Saul's eyes widened as he got up and ran in front of the TV. He looked in horror as he kept reading.

"… _I want you to come by my house and greet me. I would love a hug from you._

 _From,_

 _Saul Mundy"_

"Well Saul…." The camera got close to his face as he started to talk in a more demonic register.

"That can be arranged…."

The realistic hand that held Appy went for the camera and Appy was coming out of the screen. Saul backed away and fumbled with the remote. He then shut off the TV. He then sighed a breath of relief.

He got up, dust himself off, and walked away from the screen. He then decided to tell the gang. He went up to Wayne and tugged on his lab coat. Wayne turned and saw him there.

"Ca-can I speak to you alone?" He stressed the last part as he moved away from the gang with Wayne going to follow.

"One sec." He told the others. He went to the side where Saul was and he looked at him. "What is it?"

"You know how… well, you're gonna find this crazy..."

"Try me…"

"Well, you have regeneration powers, and Humphrey is a werewolf, Kate is a demon, Claudette is immortal and Hutch and Brian are good at leading."

"Yes? Does this have a point?"

Saul looked down and then back up at Wayne and said it.

"I might have something like that…."


	4. Changing History

"What do you mean?" Wayne asked confused. "You think your supernatural?"

"A little bit, yeah…"

Wayne chuckled and then amused him for this second.

"Ok, tell me what powers you have…"

"Well… I can see into the future…"

Wayne smiled and laughed a bit. He kept laughing for too long. He then stopped and looked at Saul.

"What's funny?"

"That's funny. What you just said."

"It's true! You're gonna be captured by The Devil!" He yelled so loud that everyone else heard him. They all turned.

They walked over to see what was the problem. Humphrey asked.

"Who's going to be captured?"

"Wayne is…by Satan…"

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream that he'll be now."

Everyone looked at each other. They didn't know what to say now. Hutch then went over and started to talk to Saul.

"Dude, if you saw this in a dream then I guess we have no choice but to believe."

"Hutch!" Everyone yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! But my kid is doing this for the greater good. I've never seen him like this…" he looked at Saul and back at his friends.

"I believe him…."

"Hutch are you crazy? What if…" Kate started, but Wayne cut her off.

"Wait! If he is telling the truth, then we can probably help." Wayne said as he had everyone's eyes on him now.

"We need a plan. Not this shit here…." Kate said as she didn't care if the kids heard that.

"Kate… please. We have someone here who tells the future. We have to help him."

Kate grumbled as she didn't like to be wrong.

"Now… let's change history!"

Before they could do anything, it then happened.


	5. An Anti-Climactic Ending

The TV turned to static and everyone turned to see it. They saw the static as it turned to the Happy Appy Show.

"Saul… what's that?" Brian asked.

"That's just a show. I think it's evil..." Saul said as the apple was growling.

"I don't like to be turned off…" Happy Appy said as he jumped out of the TV.

Well he didn't really jump as the hand that held him came out really fast. The hand and arm were still in the TV as Appy himself was out of it. Everyone screamed.

"Now…. Let's play a game…"

"But… but…"

"Shut up!" He yelled at them.

Everyone stepped back as he looked at them. They didn't know what to do. But, of course, there was a plan. And Saul had it.

Saul looked at the couch and saw the remote on the seat. He inched closer and closer without the murderous apple noticing. The apple looked at Kate and the hand extended for Appy to get closer.

Saul grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. This caused the hand and arm to be severed and die. We see blood spurting from the end of the hand as Appy fell to the floor.

The arm and hand shriveled and became ash on the floor.

"NO! NO!" The apple yelled as he couldn't get up on his own.

Kate went over to the apple and with all the force she had, stepped on the apple killing him and spurting pieces of him everywhere.

Saul smiled as he laughed. Everyone else joined him in laughing.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know, but that was the most anti-climactic ending I ever saw."

"Yeah, how come this wasn't like a big fight? I want to speak to the creator."

"I'm just glad that's over." Brian said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

Wayne looked at Saul and he looked at Wayne. "We need to find out more about this future thing. Tell us more…"

Saul smiled as he pulled out some paper. He gave it to him. Wayne read it and saw it was what Saul wrote down from his dream.

They then went over what it meant. But they need to do it quickly as we see Gray Mann walking with Grim and Nigel. Of course that's not really Gray Mann as his soul was still in Hell.

This was the Devil.


	6. The Start of the End

We see The Devil, in the body of Gray Mann as he, Grim and Nigel go to the Mercy graveyard. They get to a grave that's named Aaron.

"Got the Pandorica?" Satan asked Nigel.

Nigel snapped his claws and a huge box appeared next to them in a puff of smoke. Of course, being the Devil's minion, he had powers beyond mortal comprehension.

The Devil then went to his right and the camera zooms to the right as we see the TARDIS. Satan gets in it and he looks around. He turns it on and the TARDIS then gets morphed with the box they had.

The wires connected itself to each other, the box and the TARDIS fit perfectly together as it made this grinding noise to signify that it was fitting. Of course this was no ordinary box.

This was the Pandorica. An item used by Dr. Jack when he was evil to seal the worst thing in the world in it. The Devil stepped out and looked at it. He then used his powers to dig the grave of Aaron.

When we see the body of Aaron it was so well preserved that it looked like he hadn't died at all. Grim then pointed his scythe at him and started to revive him.

This was the Devil's plan right? No… his plan was much more devilish. He wanted to rule the world.

When Grim finished reviving Aaron, he jolted awake as he looked around. He saw the Devil dressed as Gray Mann, Nigel and Grim as he got up. Of course, he wasn't affected by the TARDIS malfunction, so he was still a wolf.

"What the hell? Didn't I defeat you? And you? And I have no idea who you are…" He pointed at Grim.

"I am the Grim Reaper, master of life and death." He said in his Jamaican accent.

"And you need my help?" He asked as he was still confused.

"Well no…" he and Gray dragged him into the TARDIS/Pandorica and sat him down in the seat.

"We do this now or never…" Nigel said as he was on the switch.

"Do it…" Satan said in a cold voice.

When Nigel flipped the switch, Aaron groaned in pain as the door of the Pandorica closed. We see Gray Mann's face as we fade to black…

 _ **Wco WNUHDV nph Snphquden Mnhpovv**_


End file.
